Silent Hell: The Wish House
by Psyche Goddess of the Soul
Summary: A sequel to Silent Hill 4. Henry goes back to Silent Hill, convinced by the successor of the reporter Joseph Schreiber, Roslynn Maryse. Read if you want to find out the plot! It's a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The interview

Roslynn Maryse knocked on the apartment door of Henry Townshend. She knew he may not co-

operate but she had to know what happened to her colleague, Joseph Schreiber. Henry may be a nice

guy thought Roslynn, and he'll just help me the best way he can.

The door opened to reveal a light, brunette-haired man in his late twenties. His eyes were a

natural green. He smiles kindly "Hello? Do I know you?" Henry asked. "I'm Roslynn. I am here to

complete the work of Joseph, do you remember him?" Henry looks down at the red-haired lady, she was

petit but had some curve to her. Her Amber eye's looked at him with concern. "I apologize if this subject

will be too hard on you…" she retracted and took a step back.

Henry paused for a moment, thinking of what might come out of this. "Alright, you can come

in." said Henry, and he motioned for Roslynn to step through the door. Henry sat down at his couch, and

Roslynn sat down with him at the other end. "You rented the room that my partner used to live in.

Umm, what I'm trying to ask is what happened to him, and all those other murders?" Henry looked

down to the floor and pondered, She wouldn't believe me, he thought, no one in the right mind would.

"I know it has something to do with the cult, Joseph was preparing me to be his successor, just in case…"

"Look, um, Roslynn right? It's a really tough thing to explain, but all I can tell you is that, this cult

thing is dangerous and you should let Joseph's work rest in peace. "What do you mean? What are you

hiding?" asked Roslynn. Henry thought hard, he didn't want to be rude and kick this woman out, but

what else can he do . "Look please I need to finish what Joseph started no matter how dangerous,

whatever "evil" is lurking I have to stop it for Joseph." "Alright, what if the cult might have practiced

rituals of resurrection and reincarnations, and it so happened to create this anti-reality to compensate?"

"Excuse me?" asked Roslynn. "I don't really know where it is or what, but the cult created this alternate

mirror world or something, like a nightmare world, where they can conjure they're supernatural

resurrections.

Roslynn remained quiet, it was so farfetched but what Joseph said in his last letters to me…I

thought he was going crazy, Roslynn thought with worry. "I see, Henry, umm, could you help me, go to

Silent Hill. The Wish House was re-opened, and I'm worried some kind of terrible things may happen.

There may be more of the followers still alive. You know about the cults please help me."

Henry was in shock, I've been to hell and back, but again? She'll go alone I know it. She might die

even, Henry thought. "I need more time. Please, can you at least wait one week for me to make a

decision to go with you, Silent Hill is an unfriendly place." "Alright it's settled, one week and I'll prepare

to go alone, if you refuse." Roslynn got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Thank-you", Roslynn

said with a smile and left the apartment.

Henry rubbed his head with his sweaty hands and then wiped them off on his blue jeans. God, he

thought. Silent Hill, again, the nightmare will never end with my luck. Why did I rent that damned room!

Henry's thought became uneasy. Henry get's up from the couch and pours himself a glass of water from

the sink. No blood of course, he thought. That calmed him down, the fact that his new apartment wasn't

in the slightest possessed. After Henry drank his water, he went to the window to look outside. It was Roslynn getting into

her car, and then she drove away. Henry hoped that Roslynn will change her mind, before she regrets it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: One Week

Roslynn pulled up to the curb of a busy city street; just in front of Henry's apartment. It was one

full week from their last meeting. Roslynn had her dad's compound-bow in the back seat with a quiver

of arrows. She was an archer by hobby, and also a classical pianist. She quit classical piano as a

profession, after she lost her audition for the lead pianist for the Orchestra. Roslynn then went back to

school for journalism. Eventually, she ended working under Joseph.

Roslynn walked the concrete steps, her brown, heeled boots clicked with each step. She opened

the door to the ground floor of the apartment building and made her way to the second floor and

walked leisurely to Room number 219.

Roslynn was now hesitant before she knocked on the door. Maybe Henry won't go she thought,

it might really be dangerous… thought Roslynn. She knocked on the door and waited. Henry answers the

door with a sheepish smile. "Hi, um, come in." Henry let Roslynn through the door and he shut it

behind her.

Roslynn sat at the couch and Henry stood at the fridge. "Would you like some iced tea?" said

Henry. He was doing his best to be polite. "Sure" said Roslynn. "Um, are you going to come?" continued

Roslynn. Henry sat at the couch, and set the two glasses of beverage on the coffee table. "Yeah, I can't

let this happen again, If you're going to stop the cult, I'll help you. I can't let you go alone without

knowing what could happen again." "It must have been pretty bad, seeing the murders, and being the

next one…" replied Roslynn. "I'm sorry if this is still hard for you." She concluded.

"It's alright, I'll be fine. I kinda' know the place, you could say I've been to Silent Hill before." Roslynn nodded

and took a sip of her iced-tea. "So are you ready to go?" asked Roslynn. "What? Now?" said Henry.

"Yeah I said I'm leaving in one week. Get your stuff ready, I can wait a few minutes." replied Roslynn.

Henry scattered himself around the table and went to his bedroom. He opened the top drawer

of his dresser and there was his camera, and a revolver, the one that he kept from two years ago. He

takes his carrying case and puts the camera and gun in the bag, also other travelling goodies.

Roslynn was ready to go, ready to face the cult and stop them before it's too late. She wasn't

sure what might happen but she had to make sure the world would know the cult is responsible for all

these deaths two years ago.

Henry had his things ready for the trip. The trip to hell, he thought. "Alright Roslynn, let's go."

Roslynn nodded and got up from the couch. Both Henry and Roslynn walked out the apartment and to

the main floor. "I'll be gone for a while, not sure when I'll be back" said Henry to the apartment

manager, who was sitting at the main desk. "Alright I'll keep that in mind," replied the owner. He winked

at Roslynn, making the assumption that Henry and her were a romantic couple. Roslynn smiled weakly

and turned away and headed out to her car in a hurry.

"I'll drive the car" said Roslynn and unlocked the passenger door for Henry, he put his case in

the back seat with Roslynn's things. Crazy stuff she's got there…A bow and arrows? Weird, thought

Henry. He got in the front seat. "Roslynn put the keys in the ignition and started the car."Ready?" she

asked. Henry nodded and Roslynn drove to Silent Hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Road to Silent Hill

It was quiet inside Roslynn's vehicle. Henry Looked out the window as the city became further

away. They were just outside of Ashfield, now reaching the highway. "You're a quiet guy" said Roslynn,

keeping her eyes on the road. Henry Looked at Roslynn. She was dressed like a hippie, he thought.

Roslynn wore brown, knee- high boots, wearing an earthy green skirt and a cream embroidered top.

There are feathers for earrings now? Henry continued his thought. They were dark brown feathers with

beads dangling from Roslynn's ears. Henry looked at himself, a plain blue shirt, and dark wash blue

jeans. Henry snapped out of his deep thought and managed to think of something to say, "I'm not much

of a talker, I just don't know what to say…" said Henry.

Roslynn smiled and looked at the highway, other cars were travelling also. It was still in the

afternoon. Roslynn felt comfortable knowing they haven't left civilization quite yet. It would be a long

drive, possibly a long silence thought Roslynn.

"I guess it's hard…" Roslynn couldn't finish her sentence; it was too hard for her to verbalize

what she meant to ask. She couldn't say it in a sensitive way. How did the victims die? How did Henry

survive?. All Roslynn could think about was what the hell could have happened in the last two years, or

let alone before that. Who was the copy cat? Walter Sullivan died in prison, and then the murders had

started again, that was my cue, to expose the cult. Now is my chance, to bring the true to the

mainstream.

Henry thought about what he hadn't thought about in two years, the murders taken place in the

Ashfield Apartments, or in those other worlds... All the people who were killed by the resurrected

Walter Sullivan, was hard to internalize. There was that guy Andrew, the neurotic…Cynthia , that sultry

woman…Jasper the confused boy…Richard, that guy with the short temper… they weren't perfect, but

didn't deserve to die, ruminated Henry.

Henry, I guess I want to start by asking, what else do you remember?" asked Roslynn. She tried

to be sensitive and curious at the same time, but that doesn't always work, Roslynn thought. "I…We

were all targets, for a ritual Walter Sullivan was carrying out, to…I think it was to be reunited with the

room I was staying in… He thought it was his mother," said Henry. He smiled at Roslynn awkwardly.

She seemed uncomfortable about the topic, he wanted to reassure her. Roslynn returned a smile

without a turn of her head, she was watching the isolated road ahead.

It was dark, outside and they were nearing to the forest landscape. The road sign ahead, was

shadowed and hard to read. Brahms, it was directed with a straight arrow and Silent Hill a left turn at

the next ten miles. Henry turned on the radio, it was playing Radioheads' "Pyramid Song". "This is

interesting, who is it?" asked Henry. It s Radio—Loud static noise replaced the dazed melody of the

track.

Henry quickly turned it off quickly. "What the hell!" said Roslynn. "There's no reception in Silent

Hill I think we're close, " said Henry. Roslynn kept driving up the Hill and down through the gravel road.

The trees were gone and there was some construction. Eventually, they were in the town, and it was pouring rain. They came in

on Nathan Ave, just up ahead was Jack's Inn. (I want to use the SH2 map. It is very close to the SH3 map.

I might use a little bit of SH1 maps later on.)

Authors' Notes: I have links of (SH2) maps on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Silent Hill.

"This rain is heavy," said Roslynn. "Yeah" agreed Henry. Roslynn parked the car in the

guest parking lot. It was empty. The rain poured in the starless night. Henry and Roslynn ran a couple

feet, trying to reach the doorway to Jack's Inn without getting drenched. It was open.

The lobby had wooden paneling and a wooden reception area. It was like a cabin. There was a

guestbook instead of a computer, and a service bell. "Hello?" projected Henry. No answer. "Hey, maybe

the clerk stepped out or something… Let's just grab a room and pay tomorrow." "Okay," said Henry. He

knew that there's probably no clerk at all, because maybe the cult has sensed their presence already.

Roslynn managed to open the door at the side of the desk. She grabbed the key; number 21. "Alright,

let's get some rest and start investigation tomorrow "said Roslynn.

Henry and Roslynn walked down the first hall to the left. The hall sported red carpet and white

walls, bland and cheap. There was the wooden door, in the middle, left side of the hallway. The copper

number 21 was bolted to the door. "Alright, here we go…" said Roslynn. She opened the old door. The

light switch was a little stuck. Roslynn flipped the switch with some effort.

There were two single beds with floral patterned comforters. The walls were wood panels, and

there was an old oil painting of a lake, and a dock. "Nice décor…" Roslynn commented. Henry Shook his

head and walked toward the painting. He remembered this lake, from the forest he had explored;

when he lived in the room 302.

"Hey, what's up with that painting?" asked Roslynn. "It just looks like a regular old painting.

Roslynn walks towards the painting, then inches close to both Henry and the wall and lifts the painting.

"See? Nothing behind it" commented Roslynn, and she replaced the painting gently. Roslynn picked the

right-side bed. "Oh shit! Our bags are still in the car!" remembered Roslynn. "It's okay, we can get them

in the morning" said Henry hopping into the other bed fully clothed. "Are you comfortable like that?"

asked Roslynn. "Yeah, of course," replied Henry. "I see, um, okay, well Goodnight" remarked Roslynn.

Roslynn was definitely not going to sleep in her underwear now. Ah, Henry is too polite. I don't

think I should get overly confident around him; he might get nervous, thought Roslynn. Roslynn

continued to think to herself as she flipped the light switch. She walked over to her bed and got in.

Henry was already falling to sleep. She pulled the white sheets and the comforter over her head. She

closed her eyes and counted to 100, or until she falls asleep.

It was early in the morning, Roslynn woke up abruptly. She dreamed of a sign; a red symbol.

Was it blood? Roslynn thought. The dream felt creepy and the symbol was all she could remember.

Roslynn looked around the quite guest room. There's fog in the room, how could that be, Roslynn kept

looking for an open window. The fog might have been so dense that it hazed into the room, but there

wasn't a window in the room to open. "Henry, wake –up" said Roslynn pushing at Henry's back. Henry

stretched out and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Henry. "Look, there's fog in the room,

and there's no windows" said Roslynn pacing around the room. "Henry looked around, the fog was

misty, but not thick, like it would be outside. "It's just like the last time I came here," replied Henry.

Roslynn looked at Henry, wanting to know the dark secret that he is holding. "Just tell me what's wrong

with this place?" said Roslynn, "It's just all too strange," Roslynn continued. "This place is possessed, I

know it's crazy, but the town is alive somehow," replied Henry cautiously.

Roslynn kept quiet, she knew she had to see it for herself, the place was definitely haunted.

There isn't much logic to fog appearing inside a building, though Roslynn. Henry must just really

hate the place because of the murders, the town can't be that haunted, thought Roslynn who was trying

to deliberate quickly in her head. "Alright," said Roslynn and she nodded toward Henry. "Let's go, and

investigate," continued Roslynn. "I don't think it's safe," asserted Henry. "But the Wish House, we have

to drive out there," said Roslynn. "I don't think the car is going to work here anymore," said Henry

reluctantly. "What do you mean?" asked Roslynn. "It's bad luck here, I guess," Henry didn't quite know

how to explain the situation, while sounding sane at the same time. We'll check the car then, come

outside," said Roslynn while holding the door to the hall half open. Henry nodded to Roslynn without a

word. The two investigators walked out to the lobby. "Geeze, it's like the place is abandoned…" said

Roslynn. Henry kept walking with Roslynn all the way outside to the parking lot. "Oh my god! I can

barely see the car. The fog is so thick," remarked Roslynn. Roslynn and Henry walked in the general area

and spotted the car. "You can't drive in this…" said Henry. "Let's just see if it will even start," said

Roslynn. Roslynn unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat, while Henry got in the passenger's seat.

Roslynn turned on the ignition, it worked. "Yes," said Roslynn she put it into gear and then suddenly the

car stopped. "What the hell, it was just working," complained Roslynn. "Its bad luck here and it's too

foggy to drive anyway," replied Henry. "How do we get to the Wish House now?" asked Roslynn. "We

find a map and walk there" said Henry. Roslynn sighed, she needed to know the truth that badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Neve

"You know there's probably a map inside the motel" said Henry. "Alright" replied Roslynn. The

two went back inside Jack's Inn. Roslynn looked around the reception desk and Henry looked around

the waiting area. Henry turned his head to look at the coffee table. Henry saw a map and it was lying

right on top of the table. "I found one" said Henry as he grabbed the map. "That was oddly convenient"

remarked Roslynn as she turned to face Henry. The two companions walked out of Jack's Inn and

braced themselves for the long walk through town. "I just need to get my briefcase out of the trunk"

said Henry. "Okay…" replied Roslynn. Roslynn opened the trunk with her keys and Henry took his black

case.

"To get to the Wish House we have to take a boat out on the lake" said Henry. Roslynn nodded

as she was walking with Henry in the dense fog. "So, it looks like we're on Nathan Avenue" said Roslynn

as she clutched the map in her hands. Henry looked around to see if there were any haunts or signs of

spirits. It might be different this time he thought. Henry heard a scream. "Who's that" asked Roslynn.

Henry shook his head, and without thinking about it, he pulled the gun out of the brief case. "What the

hell" said Roslynn. A young woman ran to the two companions. "Oh my god-"the woman could not get

much more out of her mouth before the Sniffer came. The demonic canine growled at the young

woman; it's tongue dragging to the ground. There were patches of fleshy areas where the fur

ceased to grow- or it fell out of the scalp. The young woman turns around to face the dog and she beats

the Sniffer to the ground. The sniffer struggled for a while; then it let out a final howl and the body lay

on the ground limp. The young woman stood and turned to Roslynn and Henry, her face and clothes had

been spattered with blood.

"I'm Neve. My car stalled and I got lost here. It's nice to see that there are other normal people

around" said Neve. "What" asked Roslynn. "What, What" replied Neve. "You seem pretty calm for some

who just killed a monster" said Henry. "Let's just say, I know what I'm doing" said Neve. "What do you

mean" asked Roslynn. "I deal with the paranormal" said Neve. Henry thought quietly, he wasn't sure

whether to invite her or not. "Look I'm not sure what to tell you guys, because it's not like you can leave

the town anymore" said Neve. "What are you talking about" replied Roslynn. "She's right. The town is

haunted or cursed" said Henry. "This can't be real" said Roslynn. "How do you know about the town"

asked Neve, who faced Henry. "I've been here before" said Henry. Neve became impatient, "Look, I

gotta go and stop whoever is trying to bring the darkness upon us, so see ya' around. Be careful." Neve

walked away quickly to her next destination. "Wow" was all Roslynn could say. Henry looked at Roslynn

and said nothing. "No, time wasted here" said Roslynn. "We have no leads except for Neve" said

Roslynn, "She can lead us to the cult". Henry nodded and the two companions followed Neve at a moderate distance.

Henry and Roslynn walked briskly down Munson Street, continuing to follow Neve. Neve began

to run further down the street, Henry and Roslynn picked up their pace. _Monster_, thought Henry.

While running, Neve shifted her body off to the left, in order to shake off another Sniffer. She

made a full turn into Rendall Street, and she continued running.

Henry and Roslynn follow Neve down Rendall Street. They were father behind and they needed

to keep up with Neve. Henry and Roslynn see Neve's figure turn upward another street. As Henry and

Roslynn ran to catch up, Neve was slowing down. Henry and Roslynn made their way up Carroll Street, a

hospital was just up ahead. "She's going to the hospital" said Roslynn.

Neve was getting closer to the Brookhaven Hospital. _The key has to be in here_, thought Neve. She had

found a strange note while she was checking the Texxon Gas station , for any other people who might

have been drawn to this town also. The note read:

When I escaped from my room-

I left it in the office-in-khaven-

They can't find me now.

I must lie in the park with my beloved saint-

Fire purifies the soul.

_Damn Order, they're a bunch of loonies_, Neve thought to herself. Just a few steps more and a siren

could be heard. "Damn" said Neve in a half whisper. The brassy noise was inside her head and she couldn't help but fall

to the ground_. The other two will be affected as well_, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Brookhaven Hospital

The ringing of the siren ceased. The rain fell heavy. The darkness that veiled over the sky was

opaque and ominous. Metal gratings replaced the concrete roads and sidewalks. The buildings were

aging and peeling; blood and rust were engulfing the surfaces of buildings, cars, benches and all. The

flickering streetlights had a dim, rusty, supernatural glow. The two companions awake from their

momentary lapse of consciousness.

"Ah… Henry? Are you alright" asked Roslynn. She stretches out her hands and picks herself up.

Henry was on the ground a couple of feet across from where Roslynn was. "I'm fine" replied

Henry. Henry got up in a sitting position and then stands up with Roslynn. Both look around. A new

reality had transformed the sleepy resort town into a nightmare. "Alice and Wonderland meets with

Dante's Inferno…" remarked Roslynn. _What is this…? _Roslynn thought to herself. "This is the dark side of

Silent Hill; an alternate reality that the occult might have summoned. I don't really know for sure how it

works, but this reality was where the murders took place. It may seem like a nightmare, but if you die

here you die in the real world, like the murder victims" This is all Henry could think of to even briefly

explain what was going on. "I think I have no choice, but we can't get out now can we? I mean, it was a

mistake to even think about dealing with an extensive murder case, but a crazy, alternate dimension,

sci-fi -horror disaster murder case is beyond me. But there's no way out now" responded Roslynn. Henry

looked down to the ground. _I should have warned her better,_ thought Henry. "It's okay. When in Rome,

do as the Roman's do, right? Let's play the game" said Roslynn. The two companions walk to

Brookhaven Hospital.

Neve had awoken as well. She got up to her feet and saw that the other two were starting to get

up. _They're safe for now, I'll let them catch up to me when it comes to be_, thought Neve. She walks in

to Brookhaven alone, but hoped she wouldn't leave alone. Through the double doorways inside it was

dark and rusty; similar to the outside. Neve sees a map right beside herself tacked to a bulletin board on

left wall. When Neve looked closer at the walls they were pulsing as if blood was pumping underneath

the rusty aged surface. Neve stares silent in awe, with her mouth open and eyebrows stretched. She

walks slowly and kept her light, on her black leather jacket, low. She didn't want to be seen by anything

lurking in the near distance. Neve tries the door across from her to see if it was unlocked. She turns

the knob, but it didn't work. "Damn, I don't think it's broken though, there might be a key" Neve said

under her breath. She turns to the hall on her right and walks forward until she sees the "ladies room".

At the bathroom door Neve turns the knob. It opens and she goes inside. The bathroom was

substantially darker than the main floor of the hospital. Neve turns her light on to full power. It didn't

make too much of a difference. The walls were covered in dark matter rather than blood. The matter on

the walls seemed like it was pulsing, just like the blood. Neve felt compelled to take a look in the mirror.

Her pale, but lightly freckled face stared back, with tired tawny eyes. Her long, light-brown curls sagged

from the harsh conditions of this town. Her pouty lips opened up in shock as she saw her reflection

change in the mirror. She saw her face bleeding from every pore and the blood trickling all the way

down to her neck. Neve quick runs out of the bathroom without a thought. Outside of the bathroom

Neve feels her face with her hands and checks them; no blood.

"Hey are you alright" asked a familiar female voice. Neve looks to her left and she sees Roslynn

with a flashlight. "I'm fine, forget it" replied Neve. Henry remains quite as his usual self. "Turn off the

flash light" Neve said the Roslynn. "Why?" asked Roslynn. "Because that how they can find us" said

Neve. Roslynn nodded and she turns her light off.


End file.
